


The Black Knight and The Prince

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The Black Knight has taken advantage of Kamijo time and time again but this time things will be different.





	The Black Knight and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a old fic I wrote, and reading through it I realised how much potential it had to be expanded into a multi-chapter story. I just don't have the time for it, and perhaps it's best like this, with so much left for the imagination?

            He was known as the Black Knight and his presence brought fear to all those who saw him. He was by far the best fighter anyone had ever seen and not even a small army could stand up to his might. If he wanted something, he took it and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

            The worst part was that he was entirely independent of any authority, with no obvious wants or desires. He simply existed, taking whatever he wanted, without any obvious motive. How could anyone stop a man like that?

            The blond prince was honour bound to try. He was a brave and gallant young man, who led an army against the Black Knight and fought with all his strength and power. Around him his men fell and the Black Knight fought on, until Kamijo called off the attack. He was unwilling to watch his entire army be slaughtered by this knight and the men that fought with him.

            “You win,” Kamijo informed the knight tossing his sword to the ground. “Please spare my army.”

            “So, you are mine, pretty boy?” The Knight asked. “Get on your knees.” Silently Kamijo obeyed and to his shock he soon found his face been pushed against the Knight's crotch. “Witness this here. This prince is my toy! Now scatter!”

 

            Kamijo awoke from the dream in a cold sweat and glanced at his clock, 5AM. Always 5AM. He'd been having this dream for the last few weeks, every night without fail. Always the Knight defeated him and he awoke with his laughter echoing around his head. With a sigh he pushed away the fear and went to shower, wondering why he even bothered setting his alarm clock any more. Always he would wake at 5AM, until this dream stopped plaguing him.

            His day passed as normal and he was walking home from work when he saw him approach. The stranger with long black hair and harsh features, he recognised him instantly and gasped as he realised that somehow the Black Knight was here in the middle of twenty first century Tokyo.

            “Kamijo!” Masashi called out, with a smile that Kamijo remembered from the dream. “You have no idea how long I’ve been looking for you.”

            “Three weeks and two days?” Kamijo asked.

            “So, the dreams haunt you in this life too?” Masashi asked.

            “How many lives have we had?” Kamijo asked. “Do you remember them all?”     

            “I always remember first, it's my job to find you in every one,” Masashi answered. “The beginning of each century since the 10th century, this is our eleventh meeting.”

            “And in every life, you come and rape me?” Kamijo demanded.

            “I see, you don't remember it all,” Masashi replied, looking disappointed. “What do you remember?”

            “You were the Black Knight,” Kamijo replied and Masashi nodded. “You killed my men and humiliated me on the battle field. I know you raped me, it's just... I know it.”

            “No, it wasn't rape,” Masashi corrected. “Though at the time you told yourself it was. You couldn't handle your emotions. Claimed they were sinful.”

            “I did no such thing!” Kamijo exclaimed but Masashi shook his head.

            “Go home, remember and then you will know where to find me.” Masashi ordered, walking away from a relieved Kamijo, who found he was shaking with fear.

 

            “Are you enjoying your cell?” the Black Knight teased and Kamijo glared, unable to answer thanks to the gag in his mouth. “Don't worry, you're only been held hostage until your father gives me the land I asked for,” He added, as he pulled the gag away. “Though you're so beautiful that I want to keep you. What do you say?”

            “Keep me?” Kamijo asked. “I'm no slave! I am a prince of this land!”

            “Be the prince of my bed?” The Black Knight asked.

            “I don't sleep with men!” Kamijo snapped horrified at the concept but as the Knight removed his helmet he gasped in shock. “Masashi? What? The Black Knight was you all this time?”

            “Or one of my brothers,” Masashi replied. “The Black Knight is more than one man, that's why nobody can understand his motives.”

            “What are your motives?” Kamijo asked. He knew Masashi from around but not well enough to say he truly understood the man. “How did you get so good at fighting anyway?”

            “The armour, it gives me the power,” Masashi replied. “As for my motives, I want land primarily but I also want you.”

            “You can't have me.” Kamijo responded but Masashi only smiled and stole a kiss from the blond prince. Kamijo's heart fluttered in excitement and within moments he was lying back with Masashi on top off him. A night of passion and then, when his emotions had calmed down and he was left alone, he had cried rape.

 

            Kamijo woke up started and once against stared at the clock, realising that this time it read 6AM. Off course, he had dreamt the next chapter tonight, a continuation of his dreams from before and he knew instantly that it hadn't been rape. It had been forced yes but he had loved every moment and suddenly he remembered everything. All the times Masashi had forced him into dark rooms, all the times Masashi had made him submit, all the times he had cried rape because he was so sure that sex between men was wrong. Because he couldn't handle the fact he had wanted it, that he craved it.

            It was an awakening to say the least, for Kamijo had never even once considered he could be gay. He just simply wasn't that bothered about sex. How long had it been since he last slept with a woman? It must have been a year! Did he really have no sexual appetite? No, he was horny right now and that had been thoughts of what he and Masashi had done that caused it. He was gay and he hadn't even been 'raped' to come to this conclusion. It was going to be different this time, he would go willing and eager to meet the man who had haunted his dreams. This time there would be no cries of rape.

 

            Masashi waited in the rose garden, relieved he had at least found Kamijo again. He knew he was a man obsessed and would wait here every day until Kamijo came and let his body be used. For that was what it always had been. One night of passion. Only last century it had been different, Kamijo had kept coming back for more and this century it would be crazy for Kamijo to still believe his feelings were wrong. Surely this Kamijo would be able to see that love was love and that was all there was to it?

            “Masashi,” Kamijo said, drawing attention to himself as he sat on the bench beside the dark-haired man, looking a lot more relaxed than he had done the night before. It was clear he remembered more but Masashi wondered how much.

            “I'm surprised you came so quickly, sometimes it takes you weeks before you give in.” Masashi commented.

            “No. This time I’ve accepted it already,” Kamijo admitted. “I never thought I was gay you know, but it's been so long since I last had sex and I don't even feel deprived. I know how I felt when I was with you in the past, everything they say you're meant to feel. I get it, I'm gay and we haven't even had to have sex for me to admit it. Not this time.”

            “So, what now?” Masashi asked, knowing that this time was different and it could sway either way. Either Kamijo would be entirely willing, or he would walk away, there was no middle ground where he could force himself on the blond and get to experience the pleasures of the flesh just once.

            “I'm not homophobic,” Kamijo informed him. “I can't believe just how shallow minded I have been.”

            “You just follow the rules of society, you always have,” Masashi replied. “You are the good prince and I am the wicked knight, it's always been that way.”

            “Well it's all out now,” Kamijo replied, staring across at the roses. “I'm gay, I have no problem with it and I know you always get a piece of me no matter how hard I resist. This time I think I’ll just play hard to get.”

            “I don't think it's playing hard to get, if you admit you're doing it.” Masashi replied laughing, mainly with relief. Kamijo, for the very first time, was showing signs he wanted to try and form a relationship and this was Masashi's chance to get what he had tried to achieve for a millennium.

            “No, it counts.” Kamijo corrected stubbornly but Masashi shook his head and stole a kiss from the surprised blond, who eagerly kissed him back. It wasn't until Masashi himself ended the kiss that Kamijo realised what he had done.

            “You're easy,” Masashi informed him. “You always were and I love it.”

            “It's not my fault! You have no idea what you do to me.” Kamijo sulked.

            “I'm the temptation of sin,” Masashi replied, almost Kamijo's exact words from their life before. “The dark lord of the manor and you are always the prince, Mr Business Executive.”

            “I suppose you're right. That is the 21st century equivalent,” Kamijo realised with some surprise, he'd never thought of himself as a prince before but now Masashi said it, he could see it was true. “And the 21st century version of a black knight is?”

            “Criminal defence lawyer,” Masashi replied easily. “Money, power and seen as evil even if you're not.”

            “It suits you.” Kamijo agreed, taking the liberty to lean against Masashi as he stared at the flowers. It felt right to be with this man, he felt safe and it startled him because all he had ever felt before was fear and loathing of the man who forced him to face the truth about himself.

 

            Kamijo had tried to play hard to get, he had tried to make Masashi win his love but that same night, here he was pressed against the wall of Masashi's front hall, kissing him eagerly as their clothes were stripped away in a rush of passion. This was like every other time, been forced before he was ready, yet like always he couldn't find it within himself to protest. Such was the nature of their relationship.

            “Oh god Masashi.” Kamijo moaned, as he felt the other’s naked body press against his own, so familiar yet so strange.

            “You're beautiful, you always are.” Masashi responded as his hands wandered down Kamijo's side before grasping onto his hips and pulling him against him moaning softly as their erections brushed against each other. It was such a nice change not too see Kamijo's lust tainted with fear and he was hornier than he had ever been.

            “You are mine, pretty boy. Get on your knees.” Masashi whispered, his words teasing because he knew it was one of the few things Kamijo remembered with clarity.

            “Give me space then,” Kamijo ordered and doing that Masashi watched in surprise as Kamijo dropped to the floor and eagerly wrapped his lips around Masashi's erection. Masashi groaned and buried his fingers in Kamijo's hair, as he let the pleasure consume him. Kamijo was so good at this and he knew he could cum easily with this alone.

            “Come to the bedroom,” Masashi finally got out. “You're not avoiding sex so easily.”

            “Who said anything about avoiding?” Kamijo asked but Masashi only reached out a hand to help him to his feet and lead him to his bed.

            “It's been so long, I need you now.” Masashi got out in a husky moan, grabbing the lube he kept by his bed and watching as Kamijo lay on his stomach waiting for what he knew was to come. Not the position Masashi would have chosen but the fact Kamijo was so willing was enough to make it perfect.

            Kamijo groaned in pleasure as the first finger slid inside him, finding his prostrate on its first try. His hips bucked up, making Masashi enter him further and he moaned in pleasure as his brain filled with all the times before he'd been in this exact same position. Like a bolt from the blue Kamijo remembered and fear tried to take it's hold before he pushed it away. No, he wanted this, he always wanted this and the only villain of the piece was himself. Why did he always deny what he truly wanted?

            “Masashi,” Kamijo spoke up having to get this out in the open. “What am I to you?”

            “The most beautiful man in the world.” Masashi answered, as he leant over Kamijo and began to kiss his back with a series of gentle kisses.

            “I mean, do you love me?” Kamijo asked. “Or...”

            “I want to be with you.” Masashi answered, realising Kamijo needed confirmation this wasn't just about sex. “To keep you as my own special prince. I think perhaps I do love you but I’ve never been given a chance to try to be yours before.”

            “That will do. Take me. Take me right now.” Kamijo ordered and Masashi laughed, before sliding in a second finger.

            “No, I don't want to hurt my prince.” He explained, eagerly moving his fingers in and out of Kamijo, feeling elated for this was the first time Kamijo had actually asked for sex. Yes, this time things would be different, this time they would work because fate didn't throw the same two men together time and time again if it didn't mean something.

            “I want to try something different,” Masashi decided when Kamijo was ready. “For the first time you're not trying to pretend you don't want this, so will you sit in my lap?”

            “How... oh!” Kamijo realised and with a smile he nodded his agreement and let Masashi get comfortable before carefully lowering himself down Masashi's length, stopping to gasp in pain more than a few times.

            “Take it slow.” Masashi advised but Kamijo was determined and soon he was sat in Masashi's lap, grinning like an idiot. Masashi didn't rush him, spending the time to truly appreciate Kamijo's body, as he ran his hands over anything he could reach before finally wrapping his fingers along Kamijo's length and rubbing him fast and eager.

            Kamijo moaned softly and, remembering the pleasure it could bring, began to move himself along Masashi's erection. It was harder like this but he soon found the right movements to bring himself maximum pleasure and his body moved faster as if by its own accord. He'd never felt so loved and wanted before in his life and he hated the idea that this would end.

            Masashi shuddered as he came, moments after Kamijo had done the same and together they were overthrown with joy and pleasure that took forever to fade. It had been a long time since either of them had sex and Masashi didn't even lose his erection as he stayed buried deep inside Kamijo's body.

            “Rapist!” Kamijo accused cheekily, though this time it was clear he was having a laugh and not blaming his own actions on the other man.   

            “Oh, I'll show you rape!” Masashi declared, throwing Kamijo onto all fours before moving his erection back inside the blond. He moved fast and strong and Kamijo moaned in pleasure at every forward thrust, it was like neither of them had even orgasmed before and Masashi moved faster and stronger, desperate for release once more.

            Kamijo couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this without the veils of guilt and shame blocking some of the pleasure. For the first time he was enjoying gay sex for exactly what it was and he was proud he had let go off his former emotions, all they had ever done was caused pain for both of them. After so long, they were together as they should be and as Masashi finally came Kamijo only moaned in delight. They could do this again, whenever they pleased and the thought excited Kamijo, who rolled over smiling as Masashi's mouth began to work on his own erection.

            Masashi sucked Kamijo's length eagerly and with affection, knowing that his lover was truly appreciating their night of passion. It was such a nice change that he felt it could be ripped from his gasp at any moment but as Kamijo came and he pulled away, all he saw was his prince smiling in pleasure. No things were different in this life time, they were exactly as they should have always been and with that realisation Masashi pulled Kamijo into his arms and they lay side by side, knowing no words were needed to make this moment any better.

            “What time is it?” Kamijo asked and lazily Masashi glanced at the clock.

            “5AM.” He answered and Kamijo smiled at the irony. Always it was 5AM.

 


End file.
